sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Paul St. Peter
Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958) is an American voice actor who works on English-language productions of Japanese anime shows. He voiced Punch in Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Mondego in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Jorgun in Gurren Lagann, and Higa in Durarara!!, and can be heard as various Digimon. Some of his notable roles in video games include: Xemnas in the Kingdom Hearts series, Nine Tails in Naruto, Yammy in Bleach, and Yuan Shao in Dynasty Warriors. He also goes under the name A.C. Doyle, George C. Cole, Francis C. Cole and George Z. Cole. Filmography Anime *009 Re:Cyborg - Dr. Isaac Gilmore *Arc the Lad - Gorgon (eps21-26), Quote, Soldiers *Argento Soma - Officer (ep16) *Battle B-Daman - Armada, Marda B., Thug (ep1), Additional Voices *Bleach - Battikaroa (ep267), Grand Fisher, Yammy Llargo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - 3 (ep13), Captain Battleship, Additional Voices *Burn-Up Scramble - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop - Punch, Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Wormmon, Apocalymon, Kiwimon (ep43), Leomon, SaberLeomon (ep47) *Digimon Data Squad - Boss (ep8), MetalPhantomon (ep15), SaberLeomon *Durarara!! - Anri's Father, Dollar#5 (ep11), Higa, Syndicate Member#2 (ep13), Man's Voice B (ep14) *Eureka Seven - Base Commander (ep6), Man with Holland Tattoo (ep7), Norma 01 (eps 7, 14) *Fighting Spirit - Mr. Yagi, Miyata's Father *Gad Guard - Richie, Shopkeeper's Bodyguard (ep4) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Fernand Morcerf *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Priest (ep5), Refugee (ep7), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Imakurusu *Grenadier - Restaurant Owner (ep4), Shop Owner *Gun Frontier - Ahonenn, Mayor, Postman *Gungrave - Bodyguard (ep21), Nyman (ep23) *Gurren Lagann - Guzack (ep2), Jorgun, Thymilph, Village Chief (ep1) *Heat Guy J - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter - Examinee (ep8), Todo (ep6), Additional Voices *Kekkaishi - Koya *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak - OD Pirate *Monster - Dr. Julius Reichwein, BKA Chief, Bar Owner (ep23), Eisler Memorial Doctor, Man (ep11), Police Chief (ep7), Police Inspector (ep17), Truck Driver (ep20), Turkish Man (ep17) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Commander (ep6), Giant (ep7), Star Reader A (ep9), Star Reader C (ep9) *Naruto - Judge (ep160), Kōmei, Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Additional Voices *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (ep23) *One Punch Man - The Beast King (ep2), Subterranean (ep1) *Otogi Zoshi - Tabigeinin B (ep1) *Outlaw Star - Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer - Shinjin, Additional Voices *Planetes - Gigalt Gangaragash, Additional Voices *Rave Master - Commander (ep39), Fura, Man (ep39) *Rurouni Kenshin - Guspal Genemon, Kuro, Mayor (ep48), Merchant (ep39), Policemen (ep49), Saizuchi, Second Lieutenant Lentz, Thief (ep43), Tsukio *S-CRY-ed - Biff (ep1), Board Member (ep6), Carlnen (ep2), Doctor (ep6), Guard (ep3), Operator (ep3), Operator (ep15), Spectator B (ep15), Subordinate (ep4) *SD Gundam Force - Gunbike *Saint Tail - Mizutani (ep7) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Dokugakuji *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain - Additional Voices *Stellvia - Captain (ep13), Carl Hutter, FJ101 Captain (ep1), Man (ep13) *Tenjho Tenge - Kouji Sagara *The Twelve Kingdoms - Kantai *Trigun - Loose Ruth (ep1) *Viewtiful Joe - Almighty Leader (eps23-26), Captain Blue (eps23-26) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Danny (ep6), Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin - Hiroshi Honma, Kiyoshi Matsunaga, Police Commissioner, Additional Voices *X - Priest (ep19) *Zetman - Dr. Sugita, Delinquent C (ep1), Doctor (ep1) Anime Shorts *Ninku: The Movie - Additional Voices Movies *Akira - Police Interrogator#2 (2001 Dub) *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Newscaster, Punch *Digimon: The Movie - Diaboromon, Infermon, Keramon, Kokomon *Digimon Adventure 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back - Diaboromon/Armageddemon, Wormmon/Stingmon/Imperialdramon *Dog of Flanders - Art Judge *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special - Mr. Yagi *Karas: The Prophecy - Wanyudo *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo - Mamo (Pioneer Dub) *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro - Italian Board Member *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Movie I - Additional Voices *Onmyoji 2 - Yasumaro *Patlabor: The Movie - Detective Matsui, Superintendent Kaihou *Patlabor 2: The Movie - Detective Matsui, Superintendent Kaihou *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death - Narrator *Redline - Gori Rider *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Space Dogs - Additional Voices *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Ganryu, Additional Voices *The Last: Naruto The Movie - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Ōtsutsuki Clan Patriarch *They Were Eleven - Doctor, Narrator, Additional Voices *Twin Dragons - Hotel Staffer *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss - Tritannus OVA *Battle Athletes - Additional Voices *Black Jack - Additional Voices *éX-Driver - Doctor (ep6), Man 3 *Kikaider-01: The Animation - Additional Voices *Macross Plus - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Burning *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Syam Vist (ep7) *New Getter Robo - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. - Client (ep1), Sano (ep2) *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword - Courier, Ninjas, Officer *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Additional Voices *Strait Jacket - Brian Meno Moderato *Submarine 707R - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Bar Patron (ep4), Dozo, General (ep4), Official (ep1) *Ys II: Castle in the Heavens - Gorto, Additional Voices Video Games *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Lt. Colonel Victor Voychek *Baten Kaitos Origins - Nollin *Binary Domain - Additional Voices *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Yammy Llargo *Brave Fencer Musashi - Flatski *Bravely Default - Additional Voices *Castlevania Judgment - Cornell *Culdcept Saga - Additional Voices *Dead Head Fred - Executioner, Freak Farmer, Grizzle *Death by Degrees - Richard Williams *Diablo III - Additional Voices *Digimon All-Star Rumble - Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Stingmon), Stingmon, Wormmon *Digimon Rumble Arena - Imperialdramon, Stingmon, Wormmon *Digimon World Data Squad - Barbamon, Laviamon, Ravemon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters *Dragon's Dogma - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 - Michael *Dynasty Warriors 4 - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Wei Yan, Xu Huang, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5 - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Wei Yan, Yuan Shao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave - Arms Trader *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision - Thundercloud Commander *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Gregor, Laurent *Front Mission 4 - Captain Bauer, Roemer, V.S.A. Pilot, V.S.A. Soldier, Z.A. WAP *Kessen II - Liu Zhang, Taishi Ci *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix - Xemnas "No.I" *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Xemnas "No.I" *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix - Xemnas *Kingdom Hearts II - Xemnas *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Randolf, Theodore *MagnaCarta 2 - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom - Majin *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox *Neverwinter Nights - Alhelor, Master Ford *Ninja Gaiden 3 - Operator, Additional Voices *Omega Boost - ADR Loop Group *Resident Evil 5 - Majini *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! - Gunbike, Gundiver 01, Leonardo, Zakrello Gate *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Dokurobo *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Bulykin *Section 8 - Arm Infantry 1 *Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Joachim, Additional Voices *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen - Bandit, Kazama Samurai General *Silent Bomber - Commanding Officer *Soulcalibur Legends - Bernd *Soulcalibur V - Narrator *Star Ocean: First Departure - Jie Revorse *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Dr. Robert Leingod *Tales of the Abyss - Tritheim *Tales of Zestiria - Man, Mathia, Onlooker B, Symonne's Male Form, Villager *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - Additional Voices *Victorious Boxers: Revolution - Mr. Yagi, Miyata's Father *Warriors Orochi - Yuan Shao *Warriors Orochi 2 - Yuan Shao *Wild Arms 4 - Augst *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Andrew Cherenkov External links *Paul St. Peter convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Paul St. Peter at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Paul St. Peter, George C. Cole, and Francis C. Cole at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database *Paul St. Peter at the Internet Movie Database Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Minneapolis, Minnesota